Sequel to Maxwell's Birthday
by Bosox Fan
Summary: A year later Fran and Max are married and how to they celebrate as a couple?


Fran was slowly waking up and rolled on to her side to see her handsome husband sleeping. Fran couldn't believe it was going on a year that Maxwell told her he loved her, celebrating his birthday as a couple, then the very next night he proposed. The proposal didn't go the way as planned with the mugging, but it didn't matter because they had each other. Maxwell told Fran at the hospital that every time she kissed him it took away some of the pain. Fran kissed him and held his hand to make him feel better. So far the plans for his surprise party were finished and her present to him done. Fran wanted to wake up her husband. Fran slowly kissed his lips and kissed his neck as we worked her way down. She smiled and thought of how much he loves getting woken up this way.

Maxwell was still asleep but he felt some amazing sensations. He put his hands on her head to help guide her and show her how much he was enjoying what she was doing time. Fran jumped when she felt his hands on her head but went back to loving her husband. After finishing Fran worked her way back up leaving kisses on his body and left the amazing kiss on his lips. They both moaned in pleasure.

"Happy Birthday Handsome" Fran said.

"Thank you Sweetheart that was amazing." Max said as he snuggled with Fran.

After some snuggling they got up to have breakfast with the kids. They had helped Fran with the surprise party and they each made a special gift for their father. They also added something special in the card they all bought for him. The card said how blessed they were to have him as a Father. They each wrote a message and then signed it but they added Baby A and Baby B at with the message "We loved you Daddy and can't wait to meet you." B had made a video with everyone saying Happy Birthday and why we loved him. Maggie and Gracie made a photo album of the past year. Everything from engagement pictures to Fran's first sonogram.

Fran and Maxwell were beyond shocked and excited and blessed to hear that they were expecting twins. Maxwell honestly had no idea who was more excited Fran, him, the kids, Niles, or Fran's parents. Fran was about 4 in a half months. Maxwell loved seeing her belly grow, and every night he talked to his babies. He told them how much he loved them and couldn't wait to meet them, and he loved their mommy to.

Fran worked with her sister Nadine to cater the party. The sisters had gotten closer since Fran was having twins. Plus Nadine knew the foods that Maxwell loved. Nadine's business had grown so she would be there as a guest. Fran's other present to her husband was a romantic trip to Cape Coral FL. Fran wanted to go to St. Bart's but was nervous with her pregnancy and if they needed to get back to NY for the kids they could.

Maxwell knew they were going out for his birthday and Fran said to dress nice. However, Maxwell just smiled when he was his suit hanging with a dress in matching color. Fran was coming out with a towel, and Max put his hands on her belly and leaned in for a kiss.

"How are you feeling? Do we have to go out? Maxwell said to Fran he just wanted alone time with Fran.

"I feel great, and Yes we are going, but trust me after dinner it's you and me and something from Victoria Secrets." Fran smiled knowing her hubby would love that bit of information.

After getting dressed and Fran put on her heart pendant chain that was a wedding present from Maxwell. They walked in and Maxwell saw all of his family and friends who supported him and Fran together as a couple.

After eating and talking and spending time with everyone the kids wanted to give their Father his present. A screen dropped and on came a video. As the screen flickered we first see Niles and he wished him a happy birthday and stated he never seen Maxwell so happy. Maxwell was sitting next to Fran with one arm around her chair and another on her belly. Then we see Nadine and Barry's twins, and they shouted "Happy Birthday Uncle Max your our favorite uncle and we love you so much! Everyone laughed at those two girls. A couple more people than we see Nadine. "Happy Birthday Maxwell you are a great addition to our family. Thank you for marrying my sister!. Maxwell smiled and kissed Fran's shoulder. Fran's mother came on and nobody could understand her because she had chicken drumstick in her mouth. Morty came up and said he was grateful that his daughter married a good man and that his grandchildren would have an amazing father.

Maxwell got up and shook Morty's hand. Then Barry Nadine's husband came on and said he loved having him as a brother in law and loved going to Knicks games with him. Max walked over and shook his hand to. Then finally we see all three kids on the screen.

"Happy Birthday Daddy we love you! Thank you for taking care of us and everything you provide for us. Max walked over to his kids and kissed each one of them. At the time one of Nadine's twins walked over and wanted her Uncle to pick her up. Maxwell picked up his niece as the screen flashed to the love of his life Fran.

"Happy Birthday Maxwell, It's been an amazing year for us. I can't wait to see where we go in life. I am blessed to spend my life with you. For your birthday I am taking you away on a romantic trip for two! It's just you and me and my belly-she added with her trademark laugh. Everyone laughed.

Then simply at the end Fran said "We love you and the camera widen and we could see her rubbing her belly. The screen went black and everyone clapped. Maxwell still holding his niece walked over to Fran and gave her a breath taking kiss. He then turned to everyone to Thank them for coming and the birthday wishes. The girls gave Maxwell their album filled with the past year.

Someone brought out the cake with candles and everyone sang and Maxwell blew out the candles. He then kissed Fran. After sometime everyone left and it was just the Sheffields. They were talking about the last year and the previous birthday.

"Did you think we this is where we going to be last year?" Fran asked as rubbed her belly.

"Honestly, I had no idea but I couldn't be more grateful for all that has happened." Max said.

They packed up and went home. The kids went to bed and Fran and Maxwell went upstairs to their room. Fran went to go change into what she picked out for her husband. Max was in bedding waiting for his love.

"Did you have a good birthday Baby?" Fran asked her husband as he took her hand.

Maxwell could just nod seeing what his wife picked out for him, it was very sexy and even pregnant Fran had amazing curves. Fran made love to her husband and after coming back Fran had her head on his chest. Maxwell was rubbing her belly. And then he got up and Fran questioned what he was doing. Maxwell lowered down to the bed and got close to her belly.

"Thank you babies for being here on my birthday. I can't wait to meet you and hold you in my arms." Maxwell said and then he kissed the belly twice one kiss for each baby. Maxwell looked up and saw Fran with tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much Maxwell Sheffield you are my best friend, soul mate," Fran was cut off as Maxwell gave her another breath taking kiss. Fran and Maxwell made love again. As they snuggled Max had a hand on her belly and thought this years birthday was so much better than last year because Fran was his wife and going to give him to babies. Last year he was nervous to enjoy his birthday because he was worried that Fran would say no. Max smiled as he thought of what he had to look forward to. A romantic vacation with just him and Fran –those were his favorite trips they were romantic and they rarely left their hotel room. Then in a couple of months he would be holding the two beautiful babies he and Fran made. This was good and then Fran sighed and rolled over and snuggled in her husband's arms. Maxwell fell asleep snuggled with Fran.

*Let me know if you want me to write about their romantic vacation!


End file.
